Ectopic secretion of hCG or its subunits has been found in 17 of 27 patients with functioning malignant islet cell tumors. In contrast, no evidence for ectopic secretion was found in 43 patients with benign tumors or 6 patients with malignant non-functional tumors. Some patients were successfully treated with streptozotocin or adriamycin. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Eastman, R.C., Come, S.E., Strewler, G.J., Gorden, P., and Kahn, C.R.: Adrimycin therapy for advanced insulinoma. J. Clin. Endocrinol. Metab. 44:142-148, 1977.